waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln (February 12, 1809 - April 15, 1865) was the 16th President of the United States, particularly noted for his leadership during the Civil War, delivery of the Gettysburg Address, and the Emancipation Proclamation. Nicknamed "Honest Abe", the lanky bearded politician was a controversial figure in his own time, but has since been recognized as one of the greatest presidents, ranked with George Washington. A key factor in this was not only Lincoln's statesmanship and opposition to slavery, but his assassination on April 14, 1865, days after the Southern forces surrendered. Lincoln thus became the first American president to be assassinated (but not the last, as witness John F. Kennedy) and the fourth to die in office. His image adorns the five dollar bill and penny. Although he never existed during the time of movies, Robot Abraham Lincoln was based on him and he was spoofed by Pumbaa in the Timon and Pumbaa episode; "Catch Me if You Kenya" and Quint in "Klondike Con" and a face statue of him was seen in "New Guinea Pig." Two evil robot versions of him also appeared in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Mom's Birthday" and "Let's Bounce". In the Dave the Barbarian episode; "Not a Monkey", Dave was seen wearing a Lincoln hat with a fake brown beard to replace his missing hair. A folk doll version of Lincoln possessed by the ghost of someone else was a planned character for the scrapped feature film project , or . He was portrayed by Daniel Day-Lewis in the 2012 film, Lincoln and Glenn Beck in National Treasure: Book of Secrets. His Mount Rushmore face statue was seen in a Goofy short in the House of Mouse episode "Chip 'n' Dale", in the Quack Pack episode "The Really Mighty Ducks" along with the other three presidents, and in The Muppets. In the House of Mouse episode "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew and Donald's Goofy World, Goofy was seen wearing and dressed up as Lincoln. He was also mentioned in Toy Story 2, an episode of Best Friends Whenever, an episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force, the Bizaardvark episode "The Collab", the Bizaardvark episode "First Day Of School", an episode of Milo Murphy's Law, the K.C. Undercover episode Twin It To Win It and the Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything episode "The Rankening". A portrait of Abraham Lincoln was seen aboard a warship of the same at the beginning of Disney's 1954 movie, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Gallery Disney as Lincoln.jpg|Young Walt Disney dressed as Abraham Lincoln and performing the Gettysburg Address for his grade-school class Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln.jpg|Audio-Animatronic Abraham Lincoln in Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln Character.robotabe.jpg|Robot Abraham Lincoln Pumbaa with Lincoln's hat.png|Pumbaa wearing Lincoln's hat in "Catch Me if You Kenya" Courteous Quint3.png|Quint as Courteous Quint wearing Lincoln-like clothes and hat in "Klondike Con" Abrahamlincolnfacestatue.png|Abraham Lincoln face statue seen in "New Guinea Pig" Dave The Barbarian - Not a Monkey! - Lincoln Hat.jpg|Dave wearing Lincoln's hat and a fake brown beard Piggylincoln.jpg|Miss Piggy as Lincoln Honest fozzie lincoln.png|Fozzie Bear as Lincoln Baby gonzo lincoln.png|Baby Gonzo as Lincoln Abearham Lincoln.jpg|Baby Fozzie as "Abearham Lincoln" in Muppet Babies Piggy Lincoln 2014 Facebook.jpg|Miss Piggy as Lincoln in a 2014 Facebook video promoting Muppets Most Wanted Abe-Lincoln-My-Peoples-lg.jpg|Abraham Lincoln as he would have appeared under the possession of Uncle Ned in My Peoples House Of Mouse - Chip 'n' Dale - Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Mt. Rushmore Abraham Lincoln statue in House of Mouse The Really Mighty Ducks Grouchos.jpg|Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt, and Lincoln as Groucho in "The Really Mighty Ducks" vlcsnap-2015-01-11-20h21m23s138.png|Lincoln in The Muppets House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Lincoln.jpg|Goofy as Abraham Lincoln in "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Lincoln again.jpg|Goofy as Lincoln again in "Gone Goofy"'s Donald's Goofy World Three Caballeros Presidential Ghosts.png|Lincoln in Legend of the Three Caballeros 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-1220.jpg|Portrait of Abraham Lincoln in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Trivia *Tom Hanks is related to Abraham Lincoln. He is the third cousin, four times removed of the former president. Hanks' link to Honest Abe comes through the president’s mother, Nancy Hanks. *He was the first president to be assassinated. *He is mentioned by Jessie in Toy Story 2. *Walt Disney was a lifelong admirer of the 16th President, drawing inspiration more than a half-century later with the opening of Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln at the 1964/65 New York World's Fair. One of Walt Disney's earliest documented examples of showmanship was dressing up as President Lincoln and performing the Gettysburg Address for his grade-school class. Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1800s births Category:1800s deaths Category:Males Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:People from Kentucky Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:National Treasure Category:United States Category:House of Mouse Category:Quack Pack Category:Best Friends Whenever Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Lab Rats: Elite Force Category:K.C. Undercover Category:Toy Story Category:Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Politicians Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea